1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor structure with self-aligned spacers, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor structure with double layers of self-aligned spacers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is the case for most semiconductor integrated circuitry, circuit density is continuing to increase at a fairly constant rate. In semiconductor devices, it may be advantageous to build contact plugs for interlayer connections having high aspect ratio structures, as circuit density will be enhanced.
Unfortunately, current technology is not capable of making these contact openings at such high density. To overcome this problem, prior art approaches create a self-aligned contact. The key techniques in making the self-aligned contact include the use of spacers formed on the gates. With this method, however, the substrate is often damaged during the fabricating process, and the performance of the semiconductive device is therefore compromised. In light of this, there is a need to improve the method of forming a self-aligned contact.